


Couldn't Help But Smile

by rcrity



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Depression, Divorce, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Abuse, Slice of Life, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcrity/pseuds/rcrity
Summary: After years of recovering from his best friend's suicide, Jonathan has relive all of the moments that led up to his best friend's horrific demise when he comes across an old photo of them hanging out. He hadn't yet given it a thought that he was, in fact, still in love with his best friend. All of the old feelings and memories resurface, and Jonathan's world comes crashing down again.
Relationships: Elijah Scott/Jonathan Liau, Naomi Taylor/Elijah Scott





	Couldn't Help But Smile

Today was the 3 year anniversary of Elijah's death, and boy had these past few years been hard, although it almost seemed to get easier every day. Jonathan had gone through so much therapy to feel even the slightest bit better about his best friend's sad end. He had felt so guilty about it, even there was no way it was actually his fault. But there was always that thought in the back of his mind that he could've done somewhat better. Would it have really helped if he had just reached out to him just one more time?

All throughout high school, Elijah had always seemed sad to Jonathan. Not just the temporary, grumpy 'I had a bad day' sad, but the kind where you just seem out of place, and bored with whatever you've got, even if it really is enough.


End file.
